


But I'm an Alpha!

by truthinadvertising



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha!makoto, omega!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinadvertising/pseuds/truthinadvertising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has been told all his life he'd present Alpha. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm an Alpha!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need for Omega!Sou and there is a disturbing lack of it so-BAM. My contribution. Hope you guys enjoy!

Sousuke absolutely hated biology right now. Not that he didn’t hate biology to begin with but this particular unit could go fuck itself. They were in the Pack Dynamics section and it made Sousuke itch. He hadn’t presented yet. He was seventeen and he hadn’t presented yet. Sousuke took a deep breath and looked down at his book again and tried to concentrate.

_“Pack Dynamics are divided amongst three groups- Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Betas are the most populous group, taking about about 50% of the population. Betas are less susceptible to pheromones, less territorial than Alphas, and less submissive than Omegas. Female Betas can conceive though they have a more difficult time than Omega Females. Beta’s tend to be split evenly between male and female._   
_Omegas are the next most populous group capping off about 30% of the population. Statistics on male vs. female Omegas are sketchy but typically 70% of Omegas are female with 30% being male. Omegas are submissive and tend to be caretakers in pack situations. The defining trait of an Omega is their Heat Cycle. Heat Cycles can occur up to four times a year, typically every three months. Heats last from 3-7 days. Female Omegas are the most likely group to conceive.”_

Sousuke tried not to bang his head off the table. It was bad enough that he hadn’t presented yet, this unit, which they all already knew anyway so why were they studying it, was just rubbing it in his face. He was the only third-year, not even, the only one in third OR second year at Samezuka that hadn’t presented yet. Not that he was worried, he was pretty sure he knew what he would present as. Doctor’s had been telling him he had the makeup of an Alpha since birth. They would always tack on that there was no way of knowing until presentation but they were fairly certain. Not that there was anything wrong with being a Beta or Omega. Sousuke glanced down the aisle where his best friend Rin sat, gnawing on his pencil, with his brow furrowed. Rin was an Omega and he, Sousuke’s lip twitched, had been an early presenter. But Sousuke was not an Omega. Sousuke dragged his eyes back to where they had left off.

_“Alphas are the least populous, making up 20% of the population. Male Alphas make up about 60% of the group and female Alphas make 40%. Alphas are the least populous because they are the most aggressive group. Alphas are dominant and territorial, they are pack leaders. Male Alpha genetalia forms a ‘knot’ during puberty at the base to increase likelihood of pregnancy. Female Alphas cannot conceive though their gentalia is hypersensitve.”_

The bell rang and Sousuke slammed his book shut and threw it in his bag and practically ran out of the classroom before remembering to wait to Rin by the door. When the redhead caught up with him he was unsurprised to see Rin holding back a smirk.

  
“You’re gonna give yourself wrinkles frowning all the time you know.” Rin said nudging his side with his elbow as they walked back to their room.

  
“Shut up.” Sousuke snapped, it was half hearted and Rin knew it.

  
“Don’t be so eager to present Sousuke, you know as soon as you do we’re not going to be roommates anymore.”

  
Rin was right in that. As was the rule in any boarding school Alphas and Omegas could not room together because of heat cycles and mating possibilities so if Sousuke did present Alpha, like everyone thought he would, he and Rin would be split up. Sousuke had come so far to be with Rin again for this last year, Rin was right, he shouldn’t rush things.

  
“I know you wouldn’t survive without me.” Sousuke jibbed, opening the door to their room and exchanging his school bag for his swim bag. “Lets get moving Cap, the team isn’t going to know what to do with themselves if you’re late.”

*******  
A few weeks later Rin opened his eyes one morning to a heady scent permeating the room, the scent of Heat. Rin promptly freaked out, he had just finished his Heat a month ago, was this some kind of flare up? He clearly remembered taking his regulators last night. His panic tapered off a bit when he took stock of himself and realized he wasn’t sweating nor was his mind fuzzy, hell he wasn’t even horny, so what the hell was going on? Rin threw the blankets off himself and scrambled out of bed. He hauled himself up on the bars of the bunk bed to ask Sousuke if he was smelling what he was smelling but as soon as Rin laid eyes on his roommate the situation became obvious.

  
Sousuke was huddled under his blanket, curled up in the fetal position. He was trembling and sweating and whimpering. Rin, being a good friend, did not laugh at how ridiculous he looked, he knew full well how he acted when he went into Heat, he reached out a hand and lightly touched Sousuke’s shoulder.

  
“Sousuke…” Rin whispered, he didn’t want to startle Sousuke. The mess under the blanket whined.

  
“Rin...oh god....what’s happening? I need...I need co…”

  
“I know what you need.” Rin said wincing, not needing to hear his childhood friend start moaning for some dick. “Sousuke, you’re presenting as Omega, you’re in heat, come on, we need to get you to the heat room.”

  
“No.” Sousuke said, suddenly forceful, sitting up and putting his blanket on his lap, slicking his sweaty hair out of his face. “I’m fine, I must just have a fever or something.”

  
“You pretty obviously don’t have a fever you idiot.” Rin said arching an eyebrow. “Its a pretty distinct smell, I would know.”

  
“Rin, no, I can’t be...I can’t…” Sousuke was very clearly trying to control himself at this point but it didn’t stop him from being short of breath.

  
“Something wrong with Omegas?” Rin asked loftily, staring Sousuke down. Sousuke looked at his lap to where the balled up blanket was hiding his raging hard on.

  
“No…” Sousuke said quietly. This was ridiculous. Sousuke was always in control of the situation, he took charge, he was an Alpha! And now he was feeling lost and confused and his thighs were wet and he was insanely hard. “I just didn’t expect this.”

  
“I know.” Rin said “But it happened and you need to go to the Heat room. Its the safest place for you. And there is stuff to, you know, help.”

  
“I can’t.” Sousuke said. “Man, I’m not ready for that. I’m just going to go to class.”

  
“That’s not a good idea.” Rin said sternly.

  
“We have no Alphas. I’ll be fine. I could borrow that masking stuff your mom got you. No one will know.” Sousuke pleaded. It was standard practice that students be informed of Alphas, but considering they were so rare Samazuka did not have any presenting Alphas. He jumped off his bed and started rummaging around for his uniform. Rin sighed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle.

  
“I just want to reiterate that I said this as a bad idea.” He said as he went to his closet to dig around his drawers. He found the tube he was looking for. It was like a tube of deodorant but it was a tube of heat masker. It would completely mask the scent of Heat from Beta’s who could barely get a whiff of pheromones anyway, and it would mostly mask it from other Omegas. Unless someone was really looking for it Sousuke would be okay. It would do nothing for an Alpha though. Rin tossed it to Sousuke who fumbled with and dropped it on the floor since his hands were shaking so much. Rin told himself he had to be patient, first Heats were always hard and Sousuke had been told his whole life this was the last thing to expect. He took pity on his friend and adjusted the collar of his shirt while Sousuke applied the heat masker.

  
“Do I look normal?” Sousuke asked stepping back. Rin looked him over.

  
“Well aside from the fact that your face is bright red, you’re sweating like crazy, and you have a massive boner you look fine.” Sousuke groaned and went to stick his hands in his pants.

  
“Hey!” Rin said, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away. “Look I’m gonna be frank with you. Don’t touch it. Once you touch it you’re not going to be able to stop. Grab it through your underwear and tuck it into your waistband okay? And be quick about it, we’re gonna be late.” Rin turned to get his stuff together to give Sousuke some privacy trying to ignore the sharp intake of breath behind him. Rin shouldered his bag and turned back.

  
“You ready?” Rin asked. Sousuke exhaled and picked up his backpack.

  
“Better?” he asked nodding towards his crotch. A quick glance told Rin that Sousuke was at least passable.

  
“Better. Now let’s get to class.”

*******  
The day passed slowly. Sousuke was in agony and he was tired of people asking what was wrong with him. Eventually Sousuke’s dark expression and his snappier than usual retorts of ‘mind your own business’ kept most people away except for Rin.

  
“You know you need to go to student affairs and report your presentation.” Rin said lightly at lunch.

  
“If I tell them now they’ll make me go to the Heat room.” Sousuke muttered.

  
“Like I told you too earlier.” Rin reminded him.

  
“I’m not going. I can handle this on my own without any of that...stuff...in the Heat Room.” Rin sniggered.

  
“You can certainly try.”

  
********  
Later Rin almost ran back to their room to swap gear.

  
“What are you so excited for?” Sousuke asked. He was exhausted. Maybe he could just sleep and the desperate urge to shove his fingers in his ass would go away.  
“We have joint practice today with Iwatobi. I don’t want to be late.” Rin looked over at Sousuke who looked like he was at the end of his rope. “You know, you don’t have to come, I’ll just say you’re sick…”

  
“I’m coming.” Sousuke said dropping his school stuff and picking up his swim bag, tossing the heat masker in too.

  
“You understand that you’re not going to be able to hide so easily in a swimsuit right?” Rin asked. “I really think you should just stay here.”

  
“I already told you I’m coming.” Sousuke said through gritted teeth. Rin threw up his hands.

  
“Do whatever you want. I give up.”

  
********  
“They’re not usually late.” Rin said frowning. Iwatobi was a good half an hour late to practice. Sousuke sat next to him, shaking, and hoping his erection would flag soon so he could at least jump in the water and then stay there until everyone left.

  
“They’ll be here. They wouldn’t miss seeing you.” Sousuke said just before he was interrupted by the door of the pool opening and a very loud ‘RIN-CHAN!’ echoing over the water. “I guess they’re here.” Sousuke finished as a blonde head dashed across the deck while Speedo Glasses followed yelling after him not to run by the pool. Sousuke got up and followed Rin over to meet Iwatobi. Normally he would just ignore the tiny team but he was feeling a bit lost without Rin at his side at the moment. He noticed Nanase was hanging back by the door waiting for their last member. Just as well, Sousuke wanted Nanase as far away from him as possible so that there was no chance for him to find out his Omega status.

  
Finally the Iwatobi captain came through the door and Sousuke nearly passed out with the smell that wafted over him. Alpha. Holy shit, Tachibana was an Alpha, this was bad.

  
“Rin, I’m so sorry we’re late. The train was running…” Tachibana started. Sousuke looked on horrified as Tachibana inhaled, looked surprised, and then turned to look right at him with dark eyes. Sousuke was a mess. He has slick running down his thighs, he felt the need to drop to his knees to hide his erection, but god if he didn’t just want to let go any shred of control and beg Tachibana to fuck him right there in front of the whole team.

  
“Train was what?” Rin asked. Sousuke saw Tachibana snap his head back around to Rin through his hazy eyes.

  
“Sorry, I got distracted.” Tachibana apologized putting on that innocent smile. Sousuke almost groaned. “They were just running really behind. We’re all ready to go though.” He said nodding to Nanase, the blonde, and Speedo Glasses who were all stripping off in the corner, already wearing their suits. Tachibana bit his lip. “If you’ll excuse me for just a second I just need to ah, just, I just need the restroom.” Rin nodded and Tachibana brushed past him. As soon as he was out of earshot Rin turned around and grabbed Sousuke.

  
“I forgot! How could I forget! Shit man, I’m sorry. I don’t believe I forgot Makoto was an Alpha. You need to get out of here. Just go back to our room. I’ll check on you later.” Sousuke nodded, he was too far gone to be able to actually say anything. Rin patted him on the back and went to check on Nanase and the others. Sousuke turned and headed to the Gym entrance on the other side of the pool, unfortunately he was crossing right in front of the locker room doors. Right in front of where Tachibana had hidden himself. Sousuke had no intention of going back to the room. As he approached the locker room door he looked over his shoulder. Rin was occupied with Nanase so he quickly slipped inside.

  
The door shut and all he could smell was the woody scent of Alpha. Sousuke almost collapsed. He gripped the wall and made his way into the room, following the smell. He needed it. He wanted it. He followed the smell all the way to the shower stalls. One was running. He saw a pile of clothes that looked like an Iwatobi uniform in a hasty pile on the floor. He heard a groan from the closed off shower stall. Panting he nudged the shower curtain open and his hand went directly into his swimsuit at what he saw. Tachibana was leaning against the wall in the spray of the shower his leg skins pulled down just enough to pull his massive cock out. His eyes were closed and his head thrown back while his hand hurriedly pumped his hard cock, which was dribbling precome from the tip. Sousuke moaned and Tachibana’s eyes snapped open.

  
“Yamazaki-san!” He gasped. “You need to leave. I can’t… you need to go.”

  
“Let me have it.” Sousuke moaned pulling his track jacket off and reaching for his suit. Tachibana gripped himself tighter.

  
“Yamazaki-san...you’re in heat, you don’t know what you're doing, just go, I’m not going to be able to control myself.” Sousuke already had his suit off and scrambled into the shower with Tachibana pawing at his chest and whimpering. “I warned you.” Tachibana growled releasing himself and wrapping his fingers in Sousuke’s hair pulling his head back and biting his neck. Sousuke howled sagging back against the opposite wall of the shower. There wasn’t much room for both of the six foot plus swimmers but they were pressed so closely together it hardly mattered. Tachibana was gnawing on Sousuke’s neck and Sousuke was rocking his hips and making the most ridiculous mewling noises.

  
Tachibana grabbed his shoulder and shoved him around roughly. Sousuke wasted no time in pressing his forehead to the shower wall and grabbing his ass, spreading himself so Tachibana could see his dripping hole.

  
“Good boy…” Tachibana murmured. He dropped to his knees and pressed his face to the inside of Sousuke’s thigh, licking up the slick that coated them. He licked higher and higher until Sousuke was practically pressing his ass back into Tachibana’s face. He felt Tachibana smile against his skin before his tongue lapped at his hole. He let go with one hand and slammed a fist into the wall.

  
“Feels so good….Tachibana...need you….” He choked out, fingers scrabbling at the tile.

  
“Call me Makoto.” came a low purr from behind before the warm tongue went back to tasting him.

  
“M...Makoto!” Sousuke groaned, gasping as Makoto’s tongue slipped inside his slack hole. Sousuke pushed himself back, fucking himself on Makoto’s tongue. Tears slid down Sousuke’s cheeks. He was burning. This felt good but he couldn’t go two more minutes without that thick cock in his ass. “Makoto! Please….god damn it, give me your cock, I need it, I can’t fucking live without it…” Makoto groaned into his ass taking one last long swipe along his hole before standing up and grabbing Sousuke’s hip with one hand and lining up his cock with the other.

  
“You sure you want this Yamazaki-san?” Makoto asked suddenly, softness entering his voice.

  
“YES!” Sousuke screamed. That was enough for Makoto. He pressed his head against the wet hole and pushed. Sousuke’s mouth dropped open but it was too much for him to even make a sound. Makoto slipped in easily from how wet he was but that didn’t mean his ass didn’t burn as the thick cock pressed inside. Makoto groaned through gritted teeth, he was sheathed entirely inside Sousuke, his hips flush with his ass. The hand that was on Sousuke’s hip went around his waist pulling him tight against Makoto’s chest and Makoto’s free hand went back into Sousuke’s hair tugging gently. Makoto pressed his forehead to the back of Sousuke’s neck, his hips trembling.

  
“I’m going to move now alright?”

  
“Yes! Oh god yes! Fuck me now, Makoto! I can’t.. I need….ah!” He was cut off as Makoto snapped his hips forward. He yelled and Makoto put his hand in his mouth and Sousuke bit down, he was a bit aggressive and tasted the irony tang of blood. Makoto didn’t seem to mind. He ravaged Sousuke’s ass, his strong thighs keeping up a steady rhythm that was shattering Sousuke’s world. They were pressed against the shower wall, totally entwined, Makoto’s bloody hand in Sousuke’s mouth and his cock up his needy asshole. Sousuke might look back on this in embarrassment later, ashamed that he had given in so easily, but for right now he was content to cum over and over again while Makoto reamed him.

  
Sousuke’s cum matted the hair on his groin, covered his thighs, and dripped down the shower tiles and he could tell Makoto was nearing the end of his endurance.

  
“I’m sorry Yamazaki-san, I’m going to finish…”

  
“Yes. Fill me. Give it to me, give it to me, GIVE IT TO ME.” Sousuke cried out, spitting out Makoto’s hand. Makoto gave a strangled cry and embedded himself in Sousuke. Sousuke felt his ass burn as the knot in Makoto’s cock swelled and ropes and ropes of cum filled up his ass. Makoto slumped against him and Sousuke was shaking. Makoto unwound his arms from around him and rubbed his back while they waited out the knot. Makoto pressed a kiss to the dark bruise forming on Sousuke’s neck.

  
“Sorry about that Yamazaki-san.”

  
“Please….just Sousuke...Makoto. And I liked it. Felt so good.” Sousuke panted out. he felt like he was going to fall asleep. Makoto squeezed his shoulder.  
“I’m glad you felt good. Makes me happy.” They waited the rest of the time in companionable silence. When Makoto was finally able to slip out of Sousuke they turned the shower back on and rinsed. They knew they had to be quick, Sousuke’s lapse would only last for so long. They tugged their clothes back on, practice was almost over at this point, Makoto was going to have a hell of a time explaining to his team where he had been, and made for the door.

  
“Just get back to your room okay? You probably should use the heat room you know.” Makoto fussed over him. Sousuke smiled, some Alpha. Well, Alphas were supposed to look out for others weren’t they? Maybe it did make sense. Even if Tachibana went from domineering in bed to full on mother hen mode post.

  
“I’ll be fine.” Sousuke said, too exhausted to put up his usual cold front. Makoto smiled at him. Sousuke nodded and turned to leave before he was called back.

  
“Sousuke!” He turned back to Makoto who pressed a note into his hand, squeezed it, and then rushed back to his team. Sousuke started at Makoto’s ass as he hurried away and shook his head as he felt to feel himself heat up again. He groaned. Heat was a pain. He hightailed it back to his room and stripped off slipping on a pair of clean boxers. He was about to climb the ladder to go hide in his bed until this was over when he saw the little paper on the floor he had dropped when he came in. He picked it up and opened it up.

_Sousuke-_   
_Call me if you need help again. Or just call me._   
_Makoto_   
_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

Sousuke groaned and threw himself into his bed. But before he lost himself in the throes of masturbation he programmed Makoto’s number into his phone.


End file.
